An Appetite for Spamano
by TheTwoHetalianSams
Summary: As Romano and Spain fall in love, everything is working. Dates, kisses, and cannibalism. Maybe they'll work out? (And yes, I said cannibalism! Also, the title is funny, but this gets sad and gory so keep that in mind.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, people of the internet. So, in case you are too lazy to read the profile, two people write here. Sam and Sammy. But that's all I'll tell you about us go read the profile you little bish.**

 **Okay so if you don't review we'll eat you. I dunno how we'll find out who you are but we will.**

 **Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Hetalia. We are just messing with the characters because it's fun ;-D**

 **Warnings: So this won't have heavy smut or anything. (Future Sammy here: That's a lie. But it's not heavy stuff. Just _extremely_ suggestive.) This is M for…. Well, you'll find out... Also, gay content. Because we're gay and happy.**

 **This is just us playing puppet master! If you get offended within this story, grow the phuck up! If you can't handle M then don't read it!**

"So then we take our enemies and just THROW them to the dinosaur…"

Romano had his face resting on the conference table as America gave yet another one of his crazy ideas of a speech to fix the world's problems. Spain, about three chairs down, was staring at Romano and not even listening to the rest of the meeting. He had to ask... It was the perfect time, when else would he get to see him before the next meeting?

As America finished up his speech, England raised his hand, "And how do you think this could actually work? This is just another one do your stupid ideas, you wanker!"  
America have him a hurt stare, "I think this is a total rational idea dude! This will work if you all back me up and let me do the work!"

This led to a full scale argument between America and England. Again. Everytime this would happen and then France would have to get involved like he always does. Just as France and England start rolling on the floor trying to strangle each other, Germany stands up to split up the whole fiasco. "Everyone go take a break! Meet back here in an hour!" The irritated German made his way to the Frenchman and grabbed his shoulder and pulling him away from England. All of the ruckus woke Romano up as he jerked his head up, eyes glowing with irritation

Spain still hadn't moved while everyone else was flooding out the doors while continuing their side conversations. As soon as Romano got himself to really wake up, he looked at Spain, "why are you staring at me you bastard?" Then he just stood up and started to walk away. Spain was not surprised by Romano's outburst, and quickly got up to follow him out of the room. Italy then slowly raised his head (as he was sleeping just like his brother had been) while letting out a small 've~' as he saw Romano storming out. "Fortallo! Where are you going?" Romano didn't look back as his brother called for him.

"I'm going to eat. By myself."

"Oh, okay", Italy put his head back on the table and continued his nap.

Spain was now jogging after Romano, who was a surprisingly fast walker. "Romano, wait!" Spain was panting now as he tried to catch his breath. They were in the hallway, almost to the exit of the building.

"What is it you tomato bastard?"  
Romano turned around and scowled at Spain's face as it widened its grin. "I was w-wondering if you would like to..." His voice trailed off as his nerves kicked in. 'Why was this so hard?!' Spain screamed in his head.

"Fucking spill it already!" Romano was getting even more frustrated Spain as he just stared at him. Staring into Romano's scowling eyes, it made him melt a little. How pretty they were.

"I-I was wondering if you want to... T-to go to a m-movie tomorrow?.. At 9p.m?" He forced himself to spill the words out has he took his hands off his knees and stood up straight.

Romano's face flushed immediately, 'Me? Going on a date? With that bastard?' Sure, he did kind of like Spain but really didn't want to admit it, especially to his face. He continued to stand there in shock, unsure of what to say. Then, he turned his head to the side as his blush reaching his ears. "What the hell?! You just come up to me and ask if I want to go on a date with you?!" He quickly turned back to face Spain to yell at him. Spain just stood there and listened to his rant.

"Well, I thought I could spend some time with you... If you want, you don't have to say yes but I can just meet you at the theater tomorrow at 9." He held his gaze at Romano. 'Damn he is really cute when he gets flustered' he thought to himself.

"OH..." Romano calmed down a little and relaxed. Then, without saying anything else, turned around and left the building. Spain just stared at him as he left and hoped it was a silent yes... Romano reached his car and stood by the door, not getting in.

"Who does that tomato bastard think he is!? Asking me on a date?" He kicked his car in frustration. Should he even go?

 **REVIEW, MY LOVELIES, REVIEW! WE'LL SHOUT YOU OUT BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW! (And sorry for this chapter being a little short!- Sam)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I just want you to know that this is always Sammy writing the A/Ns. I love doing this. This gives me life. Okay, thanks to our follows and favorites! We love you! Review!**

 **To Reviewers:  
Pessimist - shut up you suck ;-D**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own My Little Pony but we do own the gay frozen yogurt shop. I don't know who the hell makes Hetalia but they own all of the characters. We just pla** **y puppet master.**

 **Warnings: Bruh it was in the first chapter you loser.**

 **Well I feel like the people following think this is just mindless fluff of them falling in love. No. This is them falling in love and eating people. That's why its rated M.**

 **M for murder.**

 **As usual: If you get offended within this story, grow the phuck up! If you can't handle M then don't read it!**

"What the hell is a 2nicorn?" Romano asks, already irritated.

"It's a unicorn with two horns!" Spain exclaims, exasperated, tilting his head and letting out a small laugh. "How many times must I tell you?"

"Whatever. Just buy the tickets, tomato bastard." he fumes back, crossing his arms. Spain laughs again and ruffles his date's hair, causing Romano to shoot him an insincere, irritated glance. Spain ignores it and asks the perky ticket counter woman for two tickets to 'The Revenge of the 2nicorns', giving her a soft smile.

"I love your eyes. Are they blue?" Spain asks her after handing her the money, leaning his elbow against the counter.

"They're green." Romano bites, pushing forwards and shoving his date out of the way, displeased with the conversation with this bimbo. He hates to admit it, but she is quite pretty, although clearly dumb as a brick.

"No actually!" She beams, giggling, twirling her blonde hair around her fingers and snapping her gum. "Your brother was right! They're blue!" Spain laughs good-naturedly and pockets his wallet with one hand, taking the tickets in the other.

"Alright let's go in!" He cheers, taking Romano's hand and pulling him inside the theater, mistaking the angry and slightly jealous look on his face for impatience. He slinks after Spain, scowling. After buying some popcorn, they enter the theater and sit in a back row, right in the middle. The advertisements start, a series of things no one cares about. A few moments pass and an eerie silence passed between them, Spain, however does not realize it again.

"So you excited for this movie? I've been waiting a while for it to come out!" Spain leaned over and gave another cheerful smile to his less than happy date.

"Yea whatever, now shut up, bastard. The movie is starting." Romano kept glaring ahead as the lights dimmed. Just then, a group of six or so girls shuffle their way in and happen to sit by Spain. Of course, this did not make Romano happier one bit as his date leaned over to the girls and greeted them with that same cheeky smile he gave Romano.

"Wow, girl, you just have the best skin I have ever seen!" He whisper-shouts, his face an inch from hers, "I'm Antonio."

"Thank you, Antonio. I'm Eliza." She says, smiling shyly.

"Romano, freaking look at her amazing skin! Doesn't it look great?" He compliments her again, looking to his fuming date.

"Simply scrumptious." He grumbles "Now can't we just watch the movie?" Spain nods and smiles, ignoring the strange remark and wrapping his arm around Romano, leaning into him with his head resting on his chest. ' _Finally he recognizes we're on a date...'_ Romano thinks to himself. A few more moments pass and they start to eat the popcorn and watch the movie, which is basically like My Little Pony on acid.

After the movie finishes a while later, the house lights come up, Romano stretches lethargically while Spain pops up, cheerful as ever. "What do you say to dinner, too?" He asks, smiling down brightly while they walk out. "We can get a snack?"

"Sure. I want to stop by my house to grab some condoms first. I'll meet you at Omosessuale Frozen Yogurt?" Romano replies with a sly smile, causing Spain to burst into laughter. Right then, Eliza skips up, her friends right behind her. Romano's face quickly grows serious and he gives her a brooding glance but doesn't say a word.

"Hey, El!" Spain grins, not the slightest bit upset that she interrupted. For a few moments, they talk about scarves or something, and Spain continuously attempting to get Romano to participate, but he stayed on the sidelines, fuming.

"Antonio. We're on a date." He snaps angrily, trying to split up the conversation. Spain turns around, confused.

"Okay we can go. Eli can I get your number first?" He asks her, handing her his phone. She makes a contact while Romano sits there, growing angrier and angrier. Without a word, he jerks forward, walking towards his car. Spain follows him.

"Alright so we'll meet at the frozen yogurt place once you get some condoms? Try not to take too long so we get there before it closes. Oh I have a joke! What did the cannibal get when he was late for dinner?" Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices Romano's eyes flicker with irritation but he continues anyway, not knowing what the problem is. "The cold shoulder!" He laughs, continuing to walk a few steps before noticing Romano isn't. "Romano?"

Romano glares at him, his outrage now clear on his face.

"Are you angry?" Spain asks, bewildered.

"Are you kidding me?" He snaps, "Yes I'm angry! You flirt all night with other girls and completely ignore me and _then_ you make fun of me! What kind of a date is that? You bastard!" He fumes, "And she said you were my brother and you didn't deny it!" Spain steps back, startled.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize-" Romano cuts him off.

"What? That you shouldn't flirt with other people while on a date with me?" Romano was shouting now and people were starting to stare.

"No, Romano! I just-" Spain sputters, confused and embarrassed.

"Whatever." He turns again and rushes to his car, only able to open the door before Spain is on him, grabbing his wrist, fear and maybe, just maybe, loving concern in his eyes.

"Please tell me what went wrong, really. I didn't know I was making fun of you or flirting... I'm sorry though. Please tell me what I did so I don't do it again on our next date." He pleads, ignoring the fact that they never even mentioned a second date. Romano blushes angrily, but he seems more humiliated than anything else.

"Fine." He sighs, looking beat. "You were talking and complementing those girls instead of me. You completely ignored that we're on a date." He flushes again, his entire face bright red like a tomato.

"Oh. I'm sorry Romano. You're right. I should have paid more attention to you. I do like you more than the ticket chick." He jokes, relieved that Romano doesn't quite hate him. "But how did I make fun of you?"

Romano stiffens, his eyes wide.

"Okay... well..." He mutters, looking away. "That joke." His voice barely loud enough to hear.

"The joke?" Spain asks, eyebrows close with confusion. "It's a joke about cannibalism, not you being late. It wasn't about you!" Spain attempts to clarify, totally misunderstanding the problem. Romano's face turns bright red.

"Well it kind of was..." He says, trying not to look guilty or ashamed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Spain cries, irritated for once.

"You're making fun of me for wanting to be a cannibal!" Romano shouts, outraged again, before realizing what he just said. His anger drops and he looks at Romano with sad eyes, whose face shows shock and no other emotion. "I'm sorry. I- I have to go." Romano mutters, feeling tears prick in the corners of his eyes. He'd never cried before, but as he falls into his car, he finds himself sobbing, his head in his hands, ashamed of his words and how real they are. He'd never said that out loud yet.

But now he has.

He looks into the mirror and sees his date, still frozen and in awe of what he'd just said. Romano quickly rubs the tears from his eyes, grabs his keys and turns the car on. He slams his foot on the gas petal and drives away not daring to look back at Spain again.

 _'What have I done?'_ is the only thing that ran through his head as Romano drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, hello internet! I'm glad to see you stopped by! Now phucking read and review, you asshole. (Sammy always does this, don't be offended ^^ -Sam)  
**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are from Hetalia except for the bartender. Although I guess he could be from Hetalia. Whatever. Besides that, we play puppet master and the plot is ours.**

Romano slams yet another mug down, his eyes unfocused with all of the alcohol.

"What are you drinking for tonight?" The bartender asks him, his thin eyebrows together, clearly concerned. Romano ponders this question for a second. Obviously he can't really say why. _'Oh I'm cannibalistic and I just told my date that so... bad date I guess?'_

"Because my mind is twisted and I'm a failure." He answers, his voice a little broken and defeated although he looks severely pissed as usual, just more sluggish. He sighs and signals the bartender for yet another beer. Closing his eyes, He starts to chug. He drowns that drink and pushes it away, not noticing that it crashes onto the floor, ignorant to his surroundings for the most part. Then he hears the bartender greet a new customer.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you tonight?"

Romano hears no response, rather, quiet footsteps heading his way and a creak from the stool next to his. He keeps his eyes shut, not wanting to see the man who had taken a seat by him, who sighs. He feels a hand rest on his head and ruffle his hair a little, Romano's eyes shot open but remained looking down at his mug. The hand was so warm, he knew whose hand this was and started to feel his eyes sting when tears started to form. Looking up, Romano sees Spain looking down on him with a soft smile and calm eyes, Romano loved his eyes and the way they sparkled. Remembering what had happened earlier that night, he jerked his head back down to the table. One hand staying on his beer, and the other reaching up the grasp the hand that still rested on his head. Spain was surprised Romano had just grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze, but accepted it and looked straight forward. The bar they were in was fairly empty; a few people playing pool and a few others by the tables smoking, but Romano and Spain were the only ones at the counter. Suddenly, Spain started to hear someone sobbing. He looked back down towards Romano to see him shaking and giving off a few soft sobs, obviously trying his best to hold his emotions back. The sobs paused for a moment as you could hear him mumble one word.

"Why..." Romano kept his head down, not even daring to face his date again.

"Why what?"

"Why would you come back to find me? Why would you even want to see me? Why? Why don't you hate me? WHY?" Speaking softly at first and letting his emotions take over again, he started to shout. Some people looked over at the two of them but just ignored it. Romano raised his head up and let go of Spain's hand to look him in the eyes. His eyes were pink, face red with a look of confusion, anger, and sorrow on his face.

"I don't know why, Roma. I wanted to see you again, I want to make you happy. I love you, that's why. I love you no matter what you want to be or do."

"Wuh..." Romano fully sat up and starred at Spain in shock. ' _What did he just say? I love you?_ ' unsure of what to say next, he just sat there and continued to stare.

"But... What I said... Aren't you a-afraid of me?" Tears started to well up in his eyes again, but this time they were not from anger.

"Of course not" Spain brought his hand up and held Romano's cheek, lightly brushing his thumb across to wipe away tears.

Romano kept his gaze locked in Spain's green eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with the Spaniard. ' _What the hell is going on in this bastard's head? Saying he loves me after I told him I want to be a...-_ ' His thoughts cut off as Spain leaned in to Romano and lightly kissed his cheek. He froze, ' _HUH?'_ Then, without thinking, Romano reached up to Spain's head, pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. Spain grunted in shock, Romano was the last person he thought would just blindly pull him in and kiss him! Before Spain had the chance to really kiss back, Romano pulled away. Even he had no idea what he had just done.

"Roma..." Spain touched his lips, still not knowing what to do next. Romano jerkily stood up and grabbed his coat, jumping off the stool he put money down and started to walk out. Just then, Spain reached out and grabbed his arm, "Wait!"

Romano turned around, still drunk and almost falling over. He would definitely regret this tomorrow...

Spain got up and walked over to his drunken date, leaning over he started to whisper in his ear. Looking uneasy, Romano stayed cautious but froze when he heard what Spain had just told him. Backing up slowly, away from Spain, He looked at him in awe and disbelief. Deep down, he was really happy and excited what he had just offered to do for him, but he dared not to show it. Giving one last glance, Romano stumbled out the door way, and left the bar, heading for his apartment.

Spain sat back down on the stool with his usual cheerful smile, he knew Romano would freak out when he called him the next morning, but Spain knew Romano, deep down, would secretly be thrilled.

 **Okay so I know Sam and I are both guilty with switching around tenses so one second it's in past the next present but whatever. You clearly read up to the third chapter despite that so you obviously don't care. And I do that on my private stories all the time. It's a force of habit XD**

 **And we may not post exactly Sunday next week. Sam and I are going on an adventure! Okay, so we're going to spend two nights at a hotel that's 3 hours away for a competition but still...**

 **(Sammy and i are going to be pretty princess xD oh and btw, on the beginning and ending notes, like this one, Sammy always writes them so if something is is parenthesis, know it's me! -Sam :3)**

 **Okay, now review my beautiful fangirls/guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We managed to post! Look at that! We wrote this early and all that jazz.**

 **Also it's my birthday and I'm going to bag about that.**

 **Shoutout: Thanks to XxDarkAngelKnightxX for reviewing! We love you! Also, to the people reading this that aren't her, check her out! I've only read two of her stories, 'The Skeleton in the Pantry' and the one with Spain killing Romano's enemies - WHICH YOU NEED TO FINISH RIGHT NOW YOU BEAUTIFUL LITTLE PHUCKER WHOM I LOVE - but they are both great and we love her writing style! She is under our favorite authors so check her out! (I've read almost all her stories and love them all! 3-Sam) And welcome to our homicidal minds, new followers!**

 **Disclaimer: We own 0 characters in this chapter. All we've got is the plot.**

 **Warning: HOMICIDE WHOOP!**

 **Sorry in advance for the ending...(I'm not really sorry, this was so fun to write, but you'll all porbably hate me by the end of this chapter. Hehe, sorry!- Sam)**

 **OH and btw, translations will be at the bottom!**

 **10:30 AM** "Hey Roma! I know you're awake already so just pick up the phone please?"

Spain had been calling all morning, Romano had been refusing to answer it and just went outside to garden his beloved tomatoes to pass time. As Romano gardened outside, he had his phone sitting by him so he could hear Spain talk, but he never answered. Then the phone started to buzz once again for the seventh time this morning, ' _what is he even calling me about?_ , Romano's hangover had been so bad he pretty much had forgotten about last night. Starting to get irritated, he put down the trowel and wiped his forehead before grabbing the phone.

"Ciao, now what do you keep calling me for, bastar-" He was cut off short by Spain freaking out.

"Ah, Romano you answered! Ready to start planning? I'll come over to your place so we can plan things out! Be there in 20!" Then Spain just hung up.

"What?! That bastard, what is he even talking about? ' _Planning?''_ Already putting Romano in an even more irritated state, he simply picked one last tomato and put it in the basket, grabbing it and his tools to head inside. It was really a beautiful day, as the sun shone bright, not even a cloud in the sky! Very low humidity and perfect weather over all, and now Spain just had to come over and ruin it! As Romano walked inside, he took off his sun hat and ran up the staircase to his bedroom to take a quick shower, not wanting to stay all sweaty from being outside all morning.

Stepping in the shower, he just stood there as the hot water ran down his back. ' _What is he talking about? Did something happen last night? I can't remember a thing!'_ He sighed and decided to just go along with whatever crazy thing Spain and him were going to plan.

 **11:00 AM**

The doorbell rang. Romano slips on a shirt with the Italian flag on it, he never really wore it so he just threw it on. As he made his way down the stair case, he noticed Spain looking through the window by the door to see if he was coming. When Spain made eye contact with Romano, he paused then smiled and waved his arms around. Romano just rolled his eyes and went to open the door. The second it swung open, Spain rushed in and grabbed Romano's waist, raising him up and spinning him around.

"AHH, PUT ME DOWN DAMN TOMATO BASTARD" Romano started thrashing around in Spain's arms as he tightened his grip on the Italian and giggled. Finally putting him down, his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Hola mi querido! Ready to start planning? Are you excited?"

"Planning for what? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, jerk"

Spain tilted his head to the side in confusion. ' _Did he really not know? Maybe he forgot about what happened last night... He did drink a lot.'_ While thinking to himself, Spain started to giggle and cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?" Romano fuming now, he really had no idea what had happened or what was so funny.

"Huh? You really must have been far drunker than I thought!" Spain grabbed his torso and bent over having another giggle fit.

"Oi, stop laughing at me and spill it already!"

"Sí Romano, sit down and I'll tell you!" Spain walked over to his table and took a seat, putting down a folder he had also been holding. Romano trailed behind the Spaniard, grabbing a tomato from his basket as he took his seat across from him. Spain started talking about their horrible date, and that he had to go looking for him in the bar. When he started to talk about when Romano started to cry at the bar, he saw the Italian tense up and turn red.

"..Then you sort of kissed me then stormed off home..." He finished his story and he heard Romano push the chair out and slam his hands on the table.

"I did _what?_ " He towered over Spain in full rage of what his drunken self had apparently done. Spain didn't reply but just looked at him and gave a little smile. Romano just slumped back down in the chair, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes again when he heard the folder being pushed his way. Looking at Spain, he just opened the folder to see what was inside. Romano's eyes grew wide and every muscle in his body tensed up when he read the writing on a small notebook inside the folder.

' _Plans to make Roma happy: being a cannibal'_

"I want to do this for you and make you happy. You told me you wanted to do this last night and it seemed to trouble you deeply. Let's go do this together, Roma" Spain just smiled and reached over to grab Romano's hand but he pulled away when he saw that Romano wasn't breathing and tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Romano are you okay?" He got up and walked over to him and embraced him, as soon as he did this, Romano let in a deep breath while trying to hold in his sobs.

"I-is this for r-real?"

"Sí, of course! Does this not make you happy, mi pequeño tomate?" He asked Romano and tried to comfort him, then Romano spun around, still in Spain's embracing arms, and hugged him back. He dug his face into Spain's chest and started to cry, wrapping his arms firmly around the taller brunette.

"Si t-grazie mille, in modo molto, molto, scatto bastardo" Romano spoke in his native tongue and struggled to get the words out as he felt the hot tears run down his face. Spain smiled, happy that his idea really was going to make him happy. Spain pet his hair and looked down at him, he was so happy but deep down he was wondering how much they would regret this in the future.

"Shall we?" Spain pulled away from Romano but kept his hands on this shoulders, and signaled over to the notebook with his eyes. Romano sniffled and wiped his eyes, turning back over to the table and taking his seat again. He didn't say anymore but just sat there, Spain smiled again and walked back around the small table and took his seat.

"So... Who did you have in mind? That is, if you even had thought about who..." Locking his gaze on Romano, he waited for a response, but he just sat there in deep thought.

"W-well... I've never done anything like this before, so maybe someone that would be easy to..." he trailed off and looked back up at Spain who just sat there with a wide smile.

"Sí sí, of course! Let's think... AH I know who!" Romano cocked his head as Spain leaned over the table to whisper into his ear, not wanting Romano's little brother, who somehow was still asleep upstairs, to hear him.

"Really? Him?" He pulled away and looked at Spain, ' _He would be pretty easy I assume..._ ' Thinking silently to himself, he looked back at Spain and saw him nod. They were really going to do this. Without even realizing it, Romano jumped up and started to dance, he was just so happy! Then he felt is stomach ache a little from hunger and laughed, then held out a hand for Spain to come join him. The man took his hand and they spun around the kitchen, completely forgetting about Romano's fratello sleeping upstairs. They laughed and then Romano slipped on some tomato juice on the floor and fell, hitting his head on the counter.

"Roma! Are you alright?" Spain stopped dancing and rushed over, putting is hands on Romano's shoulders and pushing the hair out of his eyes, accidentally touching his curl. Romano shot his eyes open, a blush growing all over his face as he gave Spain a much irritated look.

"Yea I'm fine, don't touch that, how many times must I say that, bastard?" He smacked Spain's hand off his shoulder, then cupped a hand over his mouth when he realized he was shouting. They both sat there, waiting for the smaller Italian to appear, but he didn't. They both ley out a sigh of relief and Spain helped Romano up, a silence stuck between them for a bit.

"Okay, so if we are going to do this let's get goi-" He was once again cut off by the Spaniard when he leaned forward quickly and kissed him on the lips. Romano grunted in surprise and let it go on, kissing back. He really was so happy in that moment he didn't mind the current situation.

"Ve~ Lovi?"

 **12:00 AM**

Spain and Romano jerked apart when they heard the little Italian, both grew red and flooded with embarrassment. ' _Fuck... Did he overhear us? What are we supposed to tell him?'_

"Fratello, What are you doing? Oh, Ciao Spain!" Italy took a few more steps down the stair case, wearing nothing but his bathrobe. Just then, Romano's embarrassment quickly faded and was replaced by rage, his fratello just walked in on him and Spain kissing! What if he overheard them too?

"Veneziano, you bastard, go away!" Romano made his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palm.

"Vee~ what's wrong Romano?" Italy was unaware of his fratello's huge secret, and oblivious to what had been going on before he came out of his room.

"I said LEAVE!" Romano hissed again, clearly furious. "I want to spend time with Spain and you need to go."

"Why, fratello?"

"Dammit, I've changed my mind! Can't we eat that damned pasta loving idiot!?" Romano yells as rage got the best of him and without thinking, he turned around and took a knife from the counter. His next move was quick and silent, but it seemed to ring out in the room for ages. Romano threw the knife in his brother's direction, Italy didn't see it coming as the knife hit and stuck in his abdomen. Letting out a shriek of pain, Italy looked down to see the knife, which Romano had just thrown, sticking out of his stomach, blood already oozing out onto the wooden steps. He crumbled to the floor, tears starting to stream down his face. _'How could fratello do this to me?'_

Romano stood up straight and looked at his brother, seeing the life slowly drain from his golden eyes that had opened in shock. Italy, now laying on his side, was clutching his abdomen where the knife still stuck with one hand, and reached out for his brother with the other. Taking one last breath, Italy managed to let out a small 've~' followed by his last words.

"Ti voglio bene, fratello..." His arm dropped to the steps, his eye lids dropped and his blood started to trail down the stairs, turning a dark red. Spain had his eyes wide in shock, he couldn't move but look over to Romano. He just kept a static face as he walked across the kitchen and over to the stair case, then walking up the stairs to his brother's dead body. He put his hand on the knife and yanked it out, even more blood poured out onto Romano's hand and soaking his brother's bathrobe. Romano looked at his hands that were now coated in blood, then leaned down to Italy's head and placed his blood soaked hand on his brothers head and whispered into his ear,

"Anch'io ti amo, fratello. Perdonami e vi ringrazio." Romano kissed Italy's cold forehead and stood up to face Spain again.

"No need to get Sealand anymore" Holding his calm face, he walked back down the stairs to Spain and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down to give a deep kiss. Spain still was frozen in shock of the murder, but then snapped back to reality and hugged Romano back and returning the kiss.

 _'We really did it... I'm overzealous that Romano is happy but...What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into?'_

 **What have we done, Sam...**

Spanish

 **Hola mi querido-** Hello my dear

 **Sí-** Yes

 **Mi pequeño tomate-** My little tomato

Italian

 **Si t-grazie mille, in modo molto, molto, scatto bastardo-** t-thank you so much, so very, very much, jerk bastard

 **Fratello-** Brother

 **Ciao-** Hello

 **Ti voglio bene fratello -** I love you, brother (in a family way, thank you for your recommendation, guest!)

 **Anch'io ti voglio bene, fratello. Perdonami e vi ringrazio-** I love you too, brother. Forgive me and thank you.

 **NOW REVIEW TO MAKE THE SAMS HAPPY! OR ELSE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoutouts:**

 **xXDarkAngelKnightXx - I hope you know your reviews give us life. We absolutely love you and we love hearing what you have to say!**

 **Guest- Thank you for the advice! I've edited the past chapter to make it correct. And for the rest of the readers that notice mistakes, please tell us! (Because we can't speak other languages besides English! -Sam) We promise we'll appreciate it as long as you say it politely!**

 **KerfuffleBunnykins420 - We all love crazy Romano, don't we ;-) Mmhmm ;;;;;))))))**

 **Sorry we posted later than normal. I (Sammy) was on vacation so we didn't have much writing time. But here it is!**

 **And I know I've already said it but this is not a children's story! Cannibalism! Dead people! Murder! Ah! And it gets pretty graphic which you should have known but still. I don't want anyone to get upset because this was too heavy for them. Just in case, I put a little warning before the graphic bits so you can avoid it if you must.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the plot!**

 **12:10 PM**

Spain pulls back from the long kiss, his breath hitched and loud in the otherwise quiet room. Within the last few moments, they somehow had wound up with Roma on the counter, his hands tangled in Spain's hair, as close as they possibly could be in that moment.

"My God..." Romano huffs, blushing furiously while burying his head into Spain's chest, listening to his quick heartbeat, running his hands down Spain and taking his hands in his own. Spain leans into his love, breathing in the smell of sweat, tomatoes and Romano's scent. Then the sharp copper of blood hits him. That's right, Italy was still dead on the staircase. Both of them seem to remember at the same time, looking at the already pale young boy across the room.

"Are you ready for this?" Spain asks, his lips curved into a smile. Roma pulls back a bit, looking at Spain with such wide-eyed purity that it seems impossible he would ever eat somebody. Spain's heart melts a little, beaming at his adorable maybe-boyfriend. He starts to peck light kisses against his cheek, nose, forehead, when Romano pulls him into another kiss.

"I can't wait to eat Italy with you, but right now..." Romano jumps off the counter, pushing Spain back, "There is one thing I'd rather do first." He grins wickedly, eyes no longer innocent.

"Italy can wait." The Spaniard quickly agrees, a slightly shocked expression on his face. In a few minutes, Romano has Spain in the room that he and Italy used to share, their lips locked and their bodies intertwined. The only separation happening was for taking breaths as the two men kissed and ran their hands down each other's backs. In a quick and furious motion, shirts were unbuttoned and thrown across the room, pants and all other clothing items were being tugged off and pushed onto the floor. Romano looked at Spain, knowing what was coming next as he gasped and grabbed the sheets. The bed creaked at different tempos, both men glad that the doors and blinds had been shut and locked as the atmosphere grew hot and humid. Bodies starting to sweat, the moments growing more heated as time passed, and hearts pounding in their chests. Deep breaths, moans, and the bed where the only things to be heard in the otherwise quiet household, followed by the occasional cry in Spanish or Italian from the two. Their roller coaster of pleasure went on for a while, celebrating the first victory of murder they shared.

 **1:00 PM**

The door sings open as the highly over-joyed Romano holds Spain's hand, giggling and pulling him out of the room. Once Spain caught up, Romano pulled him closer, once again putting his arms around his lover and kissing him. Spain smiles gently and puts his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close, then pulled back away to look into Romano's amber and green eyes.

"Now what?" Spain still kept his gaze on the smaller brunette as his smile widened.

Shrugging his shoulders, Romano just looked up at his boyfriend to see his shinning green eyes. Starring at them for a second, he just gave a soft reply.

"Hungry?"

Spain looked down at his stomach to hear it rumble. As he returned his attention back to Romano, he saw the Italian's eyes give off a strange aura. He wasn't sure if it was creepy and unsettling or just his normal gaze. Ignoring the odd look in Roma's eyes, Spain just smiled again and slightly nodded. Also removing his arms from the small waist, he let Romano go when he started to turn around and look down the steps in front of them where his younger brother's corpse still lay. Almost all of the blood had drained by now, and had made a good size puddle of blood at the base of the staircase, followed by many smaller pools on the steps. Italy also now being so pale, he could be put in the white beach sand and nobody would be able to find him. Romano started to slowly make his way down the steps, stopping at his brother's side. He reached down to touch his hand, seeing if it had gone cold already.

"Still slightly warm, we better make this fast or he'll go cold and stiff, and we don't want that for my dear fratello."

"Okay" Spain tried to keep a steady voice, something about what Romano said had made a chill go up his spine. He still loved him so much, but he couldn't help but be a little scared. Romano stood up and grabbed his brother's arms, starting to drag him down the steps, not even attempting to be careful. As he dragged his brother down the stairs, he tried his very best not to look down at his face, but he couldn't help it. When he did, he almost gasped at what he saw and paused for a moment. His brother's eyes were open, but that's not what had startled him. It was the haunting truth that Italy's eyes now had no soul left in them. They were still that beautiful auburn and green, but with no life in them, they looked gray and empty. Romano had never seen those once shinning, joyful eyes so upsetting and dark, it almost made him regret what he had done, but he didn't. Continuing on, he stopped in the middle of the kitchen and dropped the body to look at Spain, who had been following behind Romano down the stair case.

"So...What now?" Spain just looked at the small body that had left a trail of blood along the floor where it was dragged.

"Well, first we need to cut him into smaller pieces to make things easier. You can do that, can't you?"

Spain tensed at the question that was just thrown at him. Yes, he did know how to butcher, but that was animals not humans! He stood silent for a bit, looking at the floor. This is when Romano started to freak out, nervousness and anxiety setting in as he waited for an answer. _'Oddio, what if we can't pull this through?'_ A million thoughts raced through his mind, and as Spain looked up, he saw how distressed Romano looked and he quickly gave an answer to relax the Italian.

"Sí, sí, of course I can Roma! Anything for you!" Tilting his head and giving a smile, he had no idea what he just signed himself up for. Romano relaxed and smiled, walking over to Spain and kissing his cheek to show his gratitude. Spain opened his eyes and looked down at Romano, shocked but very pleased of his boyfriend's affection. However, this didn't last long when Romano turned around and walked back over to the counter and grabbed a large knife out. Spinning back around and handing it to Spain. _'Oh wow, way to kill the mood Romano'_

Spain looked over and took the knife, it was very big and obviously made to easily slice through tough meat. He twiddled it around in his hand, thinking of what they would be cutting off. He was snapped back to reality when Romano spoke again.

"Will that do, bastard?" He looked up, glad Romano was back to his old self and nodded.

"Good, now shall we start?" Roma gestured to the body lying next to him, another small chill ran down Spain's spine as he spoke to himself in his head. _'Oh, Dios mío, por favor, deje que esto se acabe pronto. Te amo Romano, pero esta parte no será tan divertido para mí. A la mierda, hágase la luz en el otro lado para los dos.'_ He pushed his mental comments to the side, just wanting to get this over with so they could enjoy a nice meal together at last.

"Sí, how do you want it?" Spain crouched down next to Italy, set the knife down and began to untie the bathrobe, and finding him to be naked as usual. He started to pull the sleeves off and tug it out from under him, discarding it half way across the room. He noticed how Italy's eyes were still open, finding it unsettling, he gently pushed the eye lids down. Romano stood over the two, thinking of what he wanted to do to prepare the body. He never thought he would ever get this far, so why bother thinking about it earlier?

"Mmm...Fratello loves pasta, and so do I. I think, if anything, he would have wanted to be a pasta." Romano spoke boldly with one hand rubbing his chin, contemplating. He also muttered a quiet,

"Stupid pasta bastard." Under his breath, not loud enough for Spain to hear.

"Alright, I think I can do that." He looked back up at Romano and smiled, hiding his doubt and unwillingness deep down behind his expressions.

"Great. I'll clean this mess up while you're doing that." Romano walked away after giving his deceased brother one last glance and then leaning down to kiss Spain on his cheek.

 **Okay if you can't read the graphic shit, this is where it may get too heavy for you! Let's just say they make yummy-yummy Feli Pasta.**

Humbling accepting his lover's affection, Spain turned around and grabbed the knife, thinking of what parts to cut off first. Making his decision, he tightened the grip on the knife and picked up one of Italy's arms. Taking a deep gulp, he placed the knife on the upper arm and started to slice off a thin piece of skin, testing the sharpness of the daring knife. The flap of skin slid right off of the body, proving how easy of a task this should be for the Spaniard.

"Okay, here we go..." Spain shook his head, and then started to dig the knife into the exposed meat in the arm. Little blood oozed out, due to most already draining out while Italy was lying on the steps. The knife entered about an inch in before hitting the humerus bone. Spain tilted the knife up and then horizontally to continue cutting the filet of arm meat. He didn't notice it at first, but his mouth had actually start to water as he watched his knife cleanly slice through the fresh red muscle, in his mind he thought of freshly caught Salomon. Finishing the cut up to the elbow, he sliced up in a quick motion, letting the slab of meat flop back down on the slaughtered arm, a small stream of blood oozed down the knife. Something wicked came over Spain as he felt such a rush over this act, and the sudden desire to just dig into the raw meat with no care who it used to be. He didn't try to fight the urges or deny the excitement, but he still didn't make the move that his mind wanted to do so badly. Eyes broadened, heart quickened, mouth watered, and thoughts stable on the one thing going on; preparing to eat little Italy.

Spain stood up to grab a plate from the cupboard, then carefully picking up the slice of flesh and gently placing it on the plate. He set it aside and got the knife to cut more pieces, his fingers started to tingle with anticipation. Now he knew what to do, he started to cut away at the Italian from the thighs, arms, calf, and some small cuts from his back. Spain stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead as Romano came over to him and put an arm around Spain's neck.

"Great work tomato bastard, looks delicious." He leaned over and kissed the taller brunette, looking back down at his brother and still not feeling remorse of what they were currently doing. Spain just stood there smiling and looking at the carcass, almost all the valuable meat that was good to eat had been taken off and placed on the plate. Italy had been completely stripped of all his muscle, basically only that was left was his neck, head, chest, and vital regions; even the entrails had been taken out for a surprise add to their human pasta. Though, he was still recognizable, even if he had been stripped clean to bone in some areas of his body.

Looking back over to his left, Spain noticed how well Romano had cleaned up the floor, but he was still working on the massive pool of blood at the base of the stair case. A small smile escaped his lips from seeing how much closer the new couple had become from doing this. So with his sudden jolt of excitement of seeing Romano and him so close, Spain turned around and grabbed the plate, along with a cutting board and a smaller dicing knife. He placed the cutting board on the table and then took a filet of Italy and began to cut it into smaller cubes, almost like croutons to put on the pasta. Each time he grabbed a new slice of meat to cut, his mouth watered more and he got even hungrier, becoming desperate to get this over with fast so he could eat it all.

He froze.

Spain's cutting went a little too fast and he had cut the tip of his finger, blood started to drip onto the cutting board. He had no idea why, but it was like a shark smelling blood then feeling the need to eat whatever was the source of the blood. He started to rise his finger up, closer to his mouth, still not entirely sure of what he was doing. Just then, Romano butted in and took his hand.

"Hey, what did you do to yourself?" Romano leaned over and put Spain's finger in his mouth, removing the blood from his finger as Spain just started at him with a somewhat exasperated look.

"I uh... The knife just slipped, but I'm all finished. Ready to be cooked."

"Grazie Spain! Can't wait to eat this with you, it looks so good!" Giving Spain another kiss, he took off his cleaning gloves and grabbed the cutting board that still had small cubes of meat on it.

"Oh, would you mind helping me, amare? I can make the pasta, can you cook Feli?"

Spain turned around, expression not changing much, and simply nodded as he stepped forward to take the cutting board from Romano. The atmosphere remained very calm and peaceful as the two cooked their share of the pasta, but neither acknowledged Italy that still lay sprawled out on the floor beside them.

 **2:30 PM and you can look back now, you wuss.**

Romano set two plates of spaghetti, with cooked Italy meat cubes, down on the table. Spain had already set the table with a nice table cloth, some candles and beautiful silverware, topped off with a fine bottle of wine. Spain could see how big Romano smiled, both of them where more excited about this than originally thought, especially Spain.

They sat down and exchanged a thoughtful glance at each other before picking up their wine glasses for a toast.

"To us! And thank you fratello, you'll be the best pasta ever made!" Romano led the toast as he clinked glasses with his lover. Both took a sip, then looked down at their plates. Their bowls were filled with spaghetti noodles, little sauce, and about a dozen of Italy meat cubes in each bowl. At the same time, they picked up their forks and took a bite of the meat. Their eyes widened and heads shot up to look at each other, they both could tell what the other was thinking.

"Oh, Dios mío ... Esto es increíble!"

"Oh mio Dio ... Questo è incredibile!"

Both spoke at the same time, then Romano leaned over the table and grabbed Spain's collar, pulling him into a kiss. When he pulled away, they both looked so happy and he sat back down to continue his meal. _'Who knew pasta loving fratello would be the best tasting pasta ever made? The irony!'_ Is one of the thoughts that raced through Romano's brain while devouring his new favorite meal.

Once they both finished, they walked inside with full bellies, wanting only to sleep next. That's when the doorbell rang, even though the blinds were shut they couldn't help but freak out. Romano quickly ran to the door, expecting to just yell the guy off. Opening the door was someone Romano would have very much like to have not seen at all; Germany.

"Hallo... Is Italy ho-" Germany was cut off short but Romano screaming in his face.

"GO AWAY STUPID POTATO BASTARD!" Then Romano slammed the door shut and slumped down to the ground, eyes wide in worry. He started to shake and looked up at Spain.

"How the hell are we supposed to tell everyone else now? Italy has gone 'missing', how are _we_ supposed to make a _convincing_ story for _that_!" His voice started to shake and tears started to well up.

"Don't cry Roma! We will figure this out together, I promise!" Spain ran over, jumping over the slaughtered body, and cradled Romano and started to pet his hair. He rocked them back and forth as he tried to calm and comfort his lover. _'I knew this would happen eventually...'_

"It'll be alright, okay...?"

"Okay..."

 **^FAULT IN OUR STARS REF**

 **Hope you all loved reading that as much as i loved writing them slaughtering Italy! :D And sorry if the last few parts seemed a bit rushed, we tried to finish this quickly since we knew it would be a little late! ( And if you hate us for killing Feli like that, blame me, Sam, cuz i wrote that part, and yes, it was fun to write that heheheheheh... ;D )**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW LOVELIES!**

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **Oh, Dios mío, por favor, deje que esto se acabe pronto. Te amo Romano, pero esta parte no será tan divertido para mí. A la mierda, hágase la luz en el otro lado para los dos. =** Oh my god, please let this be over soon. I love you Romano, but this part won't be so fun for me. Fuck it, let there be light on the other side for us both.

 **sí =** yes

 **Oddio =** oh god

 **amare =** love

 **Hallo =** Hello

 **Oh, Dios mío ... Esto es increíble**

 **Oh mio Dio ... Questo è incredibile**

 **^^both =** Oh, my God ... This is amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoutouts:**

 **27scissors - Haha well we're glad you had fun!**

 **We are so so so super sorry that we didn't post last week! I (Sammy) have been traveling a shitload so I've been like the worst co-author ever! (We were both traveling. And not the _worst_ co-author...-Sam) So, next week around the time we post I'll be traveling again and I won't be back until a week into August so I'm not sure how good we will be about updating. But we'll try! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia owns the characters! We just play puppet master! But we do own the plot!**

 **Warning: So you get all of the murder warnings. So for now on, I'm putting *! where it might get too gory. But that won't go before murders or anything. Just where it might be too descriptive for some people to handle.**

 **There isn't any violence or anything on here, though. Sorry to the people expecting gore and murder and instead being given plot development XD**

 **3:45 PM**

Spain had left an hour ago, after comforting Romano enough to leave him. Romano was scrubbing clean the pans once again, paranoia and regret eating him alive, though he was not really regretting the cannibalism part too much. ' _Well, it was pretty fun and Feli was great...'_ After setting it back down in the sink on the dirty side to wash again, he turned to the floor. It was cleaner than when he moved in, but he bent down to scrub it once again, just to be sure.

After yet another twenty minutes, drenched in sweat even though he'd changed clothing not too long ago and tears streaming down his face, he pulled himself together. ' _Spain can't be gone too much longer.'_ He thought to himself, knowing that his boyfriend should have been back by now. "Damned tomato bastard can't even change his clothes right. It takes him an hour, twenty minutes and thirty-nine seconds just to switch into a clean version of the same clothes he always has on." Romano starts muttering and pacing. ' _What if they caught him? Worse, what if he was betraying me this very second, turning me in!?'_

"Sorry, sunshine, but did you say _thirty-nine seconds_ specifically?" Spain laughs, popping up out of nowhere, surprising Romano enough that he swings his arms out as if an act of defense, although Spain was on the other side of the room.

"N-not that I was counting! I could just tell because of the clock!" Romano sputters, pointing to a small digital clock on the counter that, of course, has no seconds count. Spain lets it slide, walking over to Romano and wrapping his arms around his lover, kissing him softly as a greeting.

"Are you ready to work on our story?" Spain asks, worried Romano will freak out again but keeping his face cheery.

"Yes, yes, I -uh- we could say he ran away? We could forge a letter? Or uh... I don't know what we are going to do!" Romano mutters, blushing from the pressure. As he started to realize they really didn't have a plan at all, he started to get overwhelmed again and panic. He stood up, pulling away from Spain's embrace.

"Shh, here's what we'll do. We are just going to say we don't know where he is, he left this morning and then we never saw him again. And if- And _when_ we continue eating people, they'll make their own assumptions." Spain says calmly, although Romano doesn't seem comforted. "Okay, sunshine?" He asks, attempting to get the attention of his distraught boyfriend so he can comfort him.

" _Sunshine?_ Why have you been calling me that? Is that sarcasm because-"

"Roma, don't read into it so much. It's because you remind me of the song 'You Are My Sunshine'. Now calm down, everything will be fine." He just tiled his head to the side and smiled, trying his best to calm the Italian down. "They'll believe us and then we just have to act like we are worried about the next country that disappears. We don't have to explain that one. They'll just assume there's a serial killer since Feli is dead, too. Stay calm, darling." Spain responds soothingly, frowning at how Romano seems to get even more stressed.

Romano snapped his head up from Spain's last words. He looked right into the pupils of the Spaniard's eyes with a threatening glare. "They will not think that because they will not know that fratello died." He continued staring as Spain realized how upset he just made his lover by not following the plan.

"Ah, of course, how stupid of me to say that? You're right, we will tell them that he just went out to get more pasta and ingredients and never returned. How does that sound Roma?" Spain reached his hand back out to stroke Romano's hair, attempting unsuccessfully to put him at ease.

"This isn't going to work, any plan will fail and die and then the police will catch us and put us in jail and _we'll die_! There's no way that they'll believe us! We can't even hold our story together when we're _not_ being questioned. And then when another country goes missing they are definitely going to suspect us! Oh mio Dio, what have we done!" Romano muttered, after squirming away, pacing back and forth in the living room, ranting to Spain, who seems cool under the eminence pressure.

"It was just a thought, love, we aren't going to say anything about him being dead. Let's say exactly what we are going to do so we don't get confused again." Spain offers to the Italian and smiling when he finally nods, looking less tense. "Okay, we are going to say he left to get pasta in the early afternoon and we haven't seen him since. And then we will pretend to be worried when the next country disappears. They can contemplate with themselves if it's a serial killer or not. Okay?"

"Okay, yeah. We can do this but if we fail, it's your fault bastard." Romano huffed, sitting down on the couch and resting his head onto Spain's chest. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as they sat there for a moment listening to each others heart beats. A calm and blissful silence sat between them when Romano was finally calmed down and started to feel tired again. Spain spoke first, after realizing something very important.

"Roma, I think you should take a very quick shower, we have another world conference today. I think it's at Germany's place this time and it starts soon, at 6:30. We better hurry over."

"Huh? That potato bastard? Fine." Romano started to push himself up, a little upset he had to leave the comfort of the Spaniard and his scent. It always reminded him of farming on a gorgeous day; something Romano was always very fond of. As he got up from the couch, he placed his hand under Spain's chin and pulled him up to kiss him.

"Thank you, tomato bastard." With that, Romano walked away and started the newly polished staircase. Spain just sat there for a minute before letting a smile escape his lips, he always knew how to make the Italian happy again.

 **4:45 PM**

"Romano are you ready yet?"

"Chill out, I'm coming down!" Romano quickly made his way down the staircase, Spain pacing around and looking at his watch out of the corner of his eye while buttoning up his sleeves. Spain rarely wore work clothes so he didn't stress about not being properly dressed this time. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Romano grabbed his cell phone and looked at Spain to see if he was following him out the door, but he wasn't. Romano stopped when he saw the other just standing there, looking straight ahead and with a blank expression on his face.

"What's wrong Toni?" He used a nickname for his lover to see if he could get his attention better. Spain turned his head and gave off a weak smile, barley convincing.

"I guess when I'm not reassuring you I can think about this myself. Is it bad to rely on you to comfort me about the same topic I just comforted you?" Spain asks, insanely embarrassed but not letting it show.

"No, no Spain. I'm here for you too. You know this isn't a one way relationship." Romano bites out as if angry, but his face remains relaxed and he's almost smiling. But of course, not really.

"It's just that I really hope this plan works." Spain said as he started to walk over to Romano, keeping the forced smile on his face. "I don't want to be separated from you. Or for us to be killed for our crimes." He didn't say anymore and just leaned over and hugged the smaller brunette. Romano tensed a little at the embrace but then just relaxed, sighed and simply spoke in a calming voice.

"Don't be like that bastard, of course it will work. And don't say stuff like that, I don't want to be thinking of the possibilities for our plans failing horribly anymore." Spain pulled away and looked into his eyes, looking more relaxed and happy.

"You're right Roma, I'm sorry. Let's get going." Grabbing Romano's hand, they both started to walk out the door to head over to the world meeting. The atmosphere between the two was very calm and the nervousness was faint but grew secretly in them both.

' _This better work, I'm sure as fuck not dying for this, especially now that I have Spain.'_ Romano just stayed silent and kept his grip on his lovers hand as they headed to the meeting.

 **6:25 PM**

"Shit, we're going to be so late!" Romano and Spain were running down the halls of a massive business building, trying to find the room where the meeting was being held. The meeting was supposed to start in five minutes and everyone knew how Germany was when people were late.

"What floor did it say it was on?" Gasping for air as they ran down the halls, Romano pulled out his phone to look at his emails to find the information.

"Uh.. It says floor 17! What are we on?"

"Querido señor Roma, we are only on floor five!"

"Fuck! Go to the stairs, the elevators take forever!" Romano yelled and practically smacked himself on the forehead as they ran to look for stairs. They had taken the elevator from the lobby to the 5th floor and it had taken ten minutes, and being the impatient little PMS-y brat Romano was, he couldn't handle waiting that long. Not to mention they were already going to be late. Once they found the stairs, they swung the door open and started to fly up the stairs as fast as they could, not even caring about how much their lungs burned.

 **6:40 PM**

The door to the meeting room slammed open as Romano and Spain rushed in and collapsed onto the floor, gulping in large breaths of air. Romano even crawled across the floor to the exasperated France and took his water to ease his burning lungs.

"Oi, that's mine!"

"Fuck off." Romano just glared at France and gulped the last of his water before standing up and walking over to take his seat with Spain. The room stayed silent the entire time, all eyes focused on the two, England was up at the board giving his speech. Germany glared at the two, making them very uncomfortable, their nerves going off the charts but they kept it hidden to avoid suspicion. Without knowing it, Romano had rested his feet up on the chair next to him that he thought was empty when really Canada was sitting right there, Romano still didn't notice him like everyone else. But what they did notice fairly quickly was that everyone was still staring at them in complete silence. They looked at each other for a moment, then Spain was soon apologizing for being late.

"I'm very sorry mis amigos for being late! Please, continue!" Spain tilted his head and rubbed the back of his head, trying to cover up his nerves with embarrassment. Thankfully they didn't ask where Romano and Spain were but they did have another thing in mind to ponder.

"Oui, but where is Italy?" The Frenchman spoke up over everyone else, they had already been discussing the absence of the younger Italian earlier before the meeting started. Romano tried to not show how much his anxiety levels had spiked at the question, so he acted calm and just slummed his head over to face France.

"My brother went out to buy more pasta earlier this afternoon and hasn't come back. Poor idiot probably got distracted and followed a cat and got himself lost." France looked shocked at his calm answer and turned his head around to see the similar reaction on many other countries faces.

"Why didn't you go looking for him you fool?!" Others also started to get irritated at the irresponsibility Romano seemed to be showing for his younger twin.

"Oi, he'll find his way home, he's done this before." Romano twisted his chair side to side, trying to act like his normal bitch self.

"If he doesn't come back tomorrow, let us know and we will help look for him!" Other countries started to nod their heads, showing sympathy and worry about his twin. Everyone started to ask more and more questions about Italy's disappearance as it started to highly worry the couple.

"Ok, but he's fine." Romano tried to show a little hint of worry, trying to show them that he was starting to get worried himself and that they were stressing him out.

"Dude, don't worry! You're right, your little bro is gunna be fine!" America was the first one to buy Romano's act and try to comfort him. Romano looked over to the idiot American and just gave a thankful look, showing his appreciation for the comfort.

"Thanks bastards, go ahead and continue tea bastard." Romano turned his attention back to England, who still stood at the front of the room, waiting to continue.

He saw Germany give a small glimmer of worry but turn back to England to signal him to continue with his speech. As England started to talk again and everyone's attention shifted back to the front of the room, Spain looked over to share a relived look with his lover, surprised at how good at lying he is. Spain could tell how happy Roma secretly was that they bought his plan. For now at least...

 **7:45 PM**

Germany sighed and rested his hands on his head after getting another migraine from listening to France, England and America fight again.

"This meeting is over! Go home!" Everyone looked up at him and suddenly looked happy again as they started to pour out into the hall. Spain stood up to ruffle the sleeping Romano's hair, waking him up and sending him into another cranky mood. With a grunt, he stood up and the two started to make their way to their door, not holding hands; not wanting the other nations to know of their intimate relationship yet. As they reached the door, they were stopped by Germany as he rushed over to them while trying to pull something out of his coat pocket. He starts to blush very hard and refusing to make eye contact with the couple as he hands Romano an envelope. Romano snatches the letter from Germany's hand and glares at him before looking down to see what it says.

Germany fiddles with his hands as he choked out a few words, "Uh...When you see your brother, please give that to him."

" _Italy_ " Is what was written in cursive on the front of the letter. As Romano looked up to criticize the potato bastard, he saw that Germany was already rushing through the door. Spain rests a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention, Romano turned his head to look at Spain as he tightened his grip on the envelope.

"Let's head home, shall we sunshine? Seems everything worked out so far, so let's head home." Romano snorted and stuffed the letter into his coat pocket to open his hand to grasp Spain's hand. The Spaniard just let out a small joyful laugh as they started to walk out once everyone was gone; still not wanting anyone else to know of their love. As they made their way down the hall way, Spain reached over to Romano's pocket and took the envelope out to look at it. "What do you think it says? Looks fancy to me." Spain flipped it over seeing it had already been sealed.

"I dunno, but that potato bastard better not have something for my brother." He grabs the envelope from Spain and puts it back in his pocket, only looking slightly irritated. They turned to open the door to the stair well, once inside Spain paused to hear if anyone was in it with them. When he didn't hear footsteps or talking, he whirled in front of Romano and grabbed his wrists, pulling him closer as he kissed him. His lover is taken off guard as he grunts in surprise, but dismisses it and follows his lead. Spain pulls away, his smile widens when he looks at Roma as he just looks into his glistening eyes.

"I'm so happy we did it."

Romano just lets out a sigh of relief and rolls his eyes, "Just because they fell or it this time does not mean it will play out correctly the entire time. We still have to be careful of our actions Toni."

Spain just giggles and nods, "Si, you're always right." He turns back to Romano's side and they grasp each other's hands once more when they take a step down the stair well. The whole time Romano was glad that nobody was in the stair well with them, _'but if there was...'_ he thought, but quickly pushed it aside and ignored his gut feeling that there was something wrong.

 **9:00 PM  
**

Spain opens the door for the drunken Romano who had one too many beverages on the plane ride home. Okay, five too many. He stumbles in and snatches the letter out of his coat and slumps over to the table, only making grunts as he walks. "Bringme theletteropener..." Spain could barely understand the slurred speech but knew what he meant, so he walked over and pulled out a drawer that contained a small letter opener. Handing it to Romano, he sits walks around the table to take the seat right across from him and watches him open the envelope. Unfolding the paper that had laid inside, Romano started to read the German's letter and his eyes grew wide and an infuriated expression took over his face. Before Spain could process what was happening, Romano had slammed his hands on the table and shot up from his seat, eyes still fixed on the letter.

"Quel bastardo stupido patata scrive lettere d'amore per il mio fratellino ! "Mr Super tosti " , che il diavolo si crede di essere ?! Ho intenzione di battere quel figlio di puttana in terra !" Romano started to burst, yelling in his native tongue, which Spain still hadn't entirely learned yet, but he understood a little of what Roma meant. Spain immediately got worried and stood up and placed his hands on the shoulders on the ragging Italian.

"Romano calm down! It's not worth getting angry over!" Romano was quivering and looked up at Spain with his teeth bared, looking like a real serial killer. Chills went up Spain's spine as his mind flashed back to when they killed Italy and the same sinister look was in his lover's eyes then, too.

Through his gritted teeth, Romano started to spit out his words angrily, "It is most definitely a reason to be angry! That goddamn potato bastard is writing love letters to my little fratello!" His eyes were wide and dark, it looked like he was about to grab a knife and hunt down the German at any second. Spain's eyes widened as well as he took a minute to think of what his drunk boyfriend was about to do in his moments of pure rage.

 _'Oh, Dios mío, por favor, ten misericordia de aquel pobre hombre...'_

 **Review, my lovelies! (Oh and don't go to google translate and type in what drunk Romano screamed out and switch it back and forth from Italian to English 5 times unless u want to spit your drink out and pee yourself... it messes with the translation and says something that made me laugh for 10 minutes... -Sam)  
**

 **Translations**

 ** _Spanish  
_**

 **Querido señor-** Dear lord

 **Oh, Dios mío , por favor, ten misericordia de aquel pobre hombre.** **-** oh my god, please have mercy on that poor man

 ** _Italian_**

 **Oh mio Dio-** Oh my god

 **Quel bastardo stupido patata scrive lettere d'amore per il mio fratellino ! "Mr Super tosti " , che il diavolo si crede di essere ?! Ho intenzione di battere quel figlio di puttana in terra !** \- That stupid potato bastard is writing love letters to my little brother! " Mr super studly ", who the hell does he think he is?! I'm going to beat that motherfucker into the ground!

 _ **French**_ **  
**

 **Oui-** yes **  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - The End

**Thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed so far! We could not do this without you guys! We know this took a while and we're sorry, but here it finally is... the last chapter. Holy doitsu.**

 **Warnings: Prepare your feels**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia or the song 'You Are My Sunshine', but this plot and writing is ours.**

 **9:05 PM**

Roma's eyes blazed with anger, his fist crumpling the note.

"Roma, sunshine, please calm down!" Spain says, worry clouding his normally happy features. "You're drunk and angry, let's think about this rationally!"

"I am! We need to kill that bastard!" He shouts, rushing forward towards the door, only taking three steps before Spain catches him, wrapping his arm around Romano's waist.

"Well, then..." Spain tries to rationalize with his drunk mind, planning anything he can to convince his lover to calm down. "We have to plan. We need to or else we'll get caught. And we can pick the best way to kill him. It'll be better if we plan first." He says uncertainly, hoping Romano will take the bait. Fortunately, he does.

"Yeah if we killed him right now we would have to get around Prussia too. But if we get him to go someplace else we can kill him there and maybe we could eat him, too." Romano agrees, starting to calm down to a more reasonable level. Spain let out a massive sigh of relief in his mind, thinking of a way that he might be able to calm him down enough that he would fall asleep and calm down. His arms loosened from Romano's waist, and let go. After making sure that he wasn't going to try and run away again, Spain stepped in front of Romano and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Si, you're right. But, we have to remember that they both work out, and Germany loves to train. We'd have to think of a way that we could get the upper hand, so that _we_ wouldn't be the ones to be killed." Spain looked deep into his eyes, seeing the Italian start to relax and tell he was thinking of what he had said. "Why don't we plan in the morning, sunshine?" Going back to being cheerful, Spain tiled his head to the side and laughed a little bit. _'When he has a hangover in the morning, maybe he'll forget about his, or I can just convince him we should wait til later...Yea, I like that idea!'_ Thankfully, Romano looked to the side and huffed, and knowing him, Spain knew that was a 'yes' or him just going along with things. His face lightened up, and Spain embraced his boyfriend, Romano yelling in surprise and pushing Spain away.

"Get off me, asspad!" Romano smacked Spain on the head, but not hard enough to knock him out, only enough to really hurt. So, Spain submitted and let go, keeping a wide smile. Then, grabbing his hand, he started to pull the drunk to the bedroom, so that they could sleep in waiting for the next day.

Romano rolled to the side, grunting when he felt the bright sun shine down on his face. He tried to pull a pillow over his face, half trying to cover the sun and fall back asleep, and half due to the fact that he was very irritated at the rude wakening. Minutes passed before his attempt of falling back asleep were failing, he realized he might as well get out of bed. Roma had forgotten of the night before expect the drinking, which left him with a nasty headache and hangover. He yanked the pillow down from his face, and cracked one eye open to look down at the bed. Next to him, the blankets had been pushed around, and the empty pillow beside him looked like it had been slept in. This made Romano scared that h may have slept with someone last night on accident, but quickly pushed that idea out of the way after not realizing he didn't feel like he had had sex the previous night, and he still clothes on. Thoughts started to go through his head of what had been going on last night, still laying there in the bed with all his clothes still on.

Romano froze. He heard a noise from downstairs, sounding like it may have come from the kitchen. Scenes suddenly fully alert, he quickly pushed himself up and carefully placed his feet on the wooden floor, not wanting to make any sounds. He slowly started to make his way to the door, opening it and poking his head out. When he didn't see anything, he continued out the door, and peered over the balcony, seeing if he could get a better view. More sounds kept erupting from the kitchen, sounding like somebody was baking or cooking meals. As he looked over, he could see the silhouette of a tall man, working his way around his kitchen with pots and pans. Romano squinted his eyes and stood up, mixed emotions of relief, anger, and confusion stirring inside him.

"...Spain?"

The man downstairs turned around, looking up at the staircase, seeing where the voice came from. His eyes met Spain's, making Romano fluster and stand up.

"The hell are you doing here?" He stayed at the top of the staircase, and just looked to the side.

"Making you breakfast, do you remember anything from last night?" This brought Romano's attention back over to the Spaniard, eyes wide. He searched through his thoughts, but couldn't find anything. Only when his gaze fell to the table, where the letter still sat, did he remember everything that had gone on. Once again, anger started to fill him to the brim.

"Yes." He answered, speaking through gritted teeth and his hands squeezing the railing.

"Come down here." Spain noticed the attitude and gently invited him down to eat. He turned back around to continue cooking, and Romano dragged his feet down the steps. He reached the bottom and walked over to Spain, seeing that he had already made a meal for the both of them and had it set on the table.

"The hell is all this for?" He walked over and picked up what he saw sitting next to the plates of food, a letter. He started to read it and saw it was the love letter Germany had wrote for his little brother. He immediately became angry once more, and crunched it up in his fist. Spain looked behind him and saw that Romano had re-read the letter.

"Hey, before you start wanting to do rash things, I wanted to talk." Spain looked down and untied his apron and set it down on the counter before walking over to the table and sitting down. He gestured for Roma to take a seat as well, and he did. "I know you are still mad, but I wanted to keep him alive longer. I wanted to start off the real killing with an easier target." This grabbed Romano's attention has he looked up and began to eat the food set out for him. "I was told that Lithuania is not going to be at Russia's house for a few days, he would be fairly easy. Poland doesn't stick up for him far too much these days, so I doubt he would be with him while he's gone. I think he would be best." Romano swallowed his food and gave a questioning glance.

"Really? _Lithuania?"_ Romano looked unimpressed, but then thought for a bit, realizing again that is really would be pretty easy. He put another fork full of food into his mouth and moved his head in a small gesture, showing Spain he agreed. Spain smiled back, gladly knowing that he no longer had to deal with having to murder Germany until the time was right. He really would be the hardest one; him, Russia, The Nordics, and Prussia. They just had to wait for the right times, and stay low of any suspicion. In the time being, Spain grabbed the folder lying on the edge of the table and started to write every one of their new plans down. He could not forget something as exciting as this, they would start today!

* * *

Germany put the phone down from the long and troubling phone call. He knew this was right, no matter how much he hated doing it, it had to be done. He felt a sharp pain of sorrow in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it and stood up. Walking out of the room, Germany just continued on with his day, like what he just did had never happened.

* * *

Romano and Spain sat right outside of Russia's house, waiting for their new person of choice to appear out. They sat in the brush a block away, still able to see who entered and left the house. They sat in silence and watched for an hour, Romano was getting very irritable.

"Why are we still waiting for the little shit?"

"Hush!" Spain threw up a hand in front of his face and pointed with the other to show him that Lithuania was opening the door. They both directed all their attention to the man, watching him leave. Lithuania shut the door behind him and began walking down the sidewalk, their eyes intently following his every move. It was still unclear to the both of them on why Lithuania was leaving Russia's house for a while, but that didn't matter anymore, as long as he would be killed in a clean fashion. They had already completed one heinous act, what's more to lose?

Romano swallowed hard, this would be their first real intentional murder, his stomach twisted in tension. His hand twitched in anticipation around the sharp and delegate knife in his palm. Spain looked down and saw the motivation in Romano's eyes, knowing that this was their chance.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please." They began to rise from their spots in the shrubs, gazes locked on the smaller nation. But they froze when they heard a stomach wrenching sound. The distant call of a police car rang in the couples ears. Every second brought it closer to them, Romano's head slowly inched to his left, and to his horror, he saw they silhouette of the cop car. Another. Two more. Four more. _'Shit...'_ There was the entire police force speeding in their direction. Lithuania jerked his head around and saw the heard of police storming in his direction, and he stopped. The cars raced to the front of Russia's house and slammed the brakes. Romano and Spain where standing up enough out of the brush, to be seen by anyone who looked over at them. Police poured out of the cars and looked over, scanning the landscape around them

"S-Spain...Shit, I'm sorry..." Romano reached over and tugged on his shirt, getting his attention to the cops looking and pointing at the two. They had found them. Both men knew why they were being tracked down, but didn't understand how they had been figured out. It didn't matter anymore. Spain's pupils shrunk and he had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Roma, I love you." Spain had tears starting to form in his eyes and drip down, Romano quickly looked at him, scared and tightening his grip on the knife as the police started to charge at them. Rough hands grasped their shoulders, hauling them onto the concrete, scraping their knees and bruising them everywhere. Clubs rained down on them as they fought with their animalistic need to stay standing and stay alive. He could hear the faint shouts from the police as Spain's entire body became numb, an officer getting him right in the stomach so he has no choice but to collapse. He could see Romano being beaten and the knife being jerked from his hand and thrown to the side. Their heads where shoved into the grass and arms yanked behind them. Cold steel hand cuffs hugged their wrists tightly. Spain saw Romano looking back at him and screaming as they were dragged away, his face drenched in sweat, blood, and tears. He kept yelling at Spain, ' _I'm sorry_ 's and ' _I love you_ 's but the cop quickly slammed down on his head. His body went limp, having been knocked unconscious from the blow. With cruel roughness, the police officer continued to drag him away. By the time he could force his eyes open, he was shoved into a police courser, being torn away from his lover as his car raced away and Spain's eyes followed, a look of pure misery and not the slightest hint of hope in them. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, _'What's wrong with me? Why can't I do anything...?'_ The love of his life disappeared from his vision and tears replaced everything, all he wanted was to go back home. To have Spain hold him while he cried. He wanted to wake up. But that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

A loud noise hit Spain's ear drums, making him snap back into full awareness. He had been awake the entire time, but his state of mind said otherwise, not allowing himself to hear or process any information given around him. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around, seeing he was in a massive court room filled with people, he was in an orange jump suit with his hands in chains. He turned to the other side and saw Romano looking at the judge with streams of tears flowing down his face. _'Why is Roma crying? What's going on?!'_ He started to panic, the judge began to speak again,

"So it's settled. Thanks to Mr. Ludwig, we were able to go to the Vargas household and discover the suspected crimes to be true. A manila folder contained the rest of the plans to attack and cannibalize Mr. Toris, had been left on the table, letting us stop them before more harm was done. Now, to get this over with the fastest, Mr. Lovino Vargas will be transported to the next hall to be given the electric chair as punishment for his crimes." His heart stopped. Did he hear her correctly? Romano...is going to be _executed_?!

The judge continued. "And as for Mr. Antonio F. Carredio, he will be transported to the prison, where he will stay to serve his three life sentences as punishment for his crimes. Both will be moved immediately, Mr. Carredio will not be permitted to stay for the execution of Mr. Vargas. Do you have anything to say before you're sent off, Mr. Vargas?" Spain frantically looked at his lover, _'This can't be happening!',_ Romano had his head hanging down, tears continuing to fall off his chin. His head raised and he jumped forward, surprising the police guard and making him jerk back on the chains that were attached to Romano's arms.

"That little shit deserved what he got, I don't regret a thing!" Romano screamed at the judge and the jury. Spain stood there in horror, everything was happening too fast, he couldn't keep up. The guard jerked Romano back down and started to push him out of the room. Spain looked back at the judge, her expression terrified from the words spoken to her.

"Very well." Her tone was cold and harsh, she signaled the guard that stood behind Spain to leave. The guard tugged in the opposite direction from Romano, Spain felt himself draw farther away from his partner. No! He couldn't give up so soon after getting Romano to love him, not after so long he'd loved Romano. He wouldn't, couldn't give up. He screamed out in retaliation, he was not going to fail this easy. Every moment that Spain and Romano had shared together flashed through his mind, tears brushed his face as he bolted to Romano. The chains that held him back tore at his wrists, the bite of losing Romano tore at his heart. Romano had already left his sight through the door, heading to the execution hall. But Spain sprinted after. More guards started to race at Spain, trying to hold him back as he struggled to get away from their grasps. Once again, clubs rained down as they started to beat him, news cameras catching every moment of the fight, but Spain kept struggling. His head throbbed with pain from the beatings, he had at least four men on him now, all holding him back. But his motivation was stronger than theirs, and he managed to wiggle free long enough to get the chains from their hands and ran. He bolted out into the hallway, feeling his heart pump blood to his brain, his senses faded except for his hearing, nosing into every small sound he heard from the hall. The sound of guards calling from behind him grew fainter as he ran with all the strength he had left. He loved Romano too much to let him die while he, himself, was allowed to live. So he kept running, the sound of a door close caught his attention, and he ran farther down the hall, turning swiftly and with power. He saw a single light illuminate one room ahead of him, he burst through.

And there he was. Romano was strapped into the electric chair all alone, no audience sat in the room, letting Spain run up to the glass shield between them, and press his hands against it. He started to scream Romano's name, seeing him hang his head in defeat, then the switch flipped. Romano started to jerk in his seat, limbs in a complete spasm as electricity surged through him. Spain watched in agony as Romano was dying, the guards rushed in and trampled Spain, forcing him into the hard concrete floor. He didn't fight anymore, they beat him harder and jerked his arms back. Spain watched as Romano spasm-ed more and more in the chair. Spain choked out the last words to his love in a melodic tone, his heart and his head aching as he was forced farther and farther from his love.

"You a-are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away..."

Then Romano went completely limp and the light left his white, unseeing eyes.

* * *

 _The other night dear,_

 _When I lay sleeping,_

 _I dreamt I held you in my arms,_

 _When I awoke dear,_

 _I was mistaken,_

 _So I hung my head and cried._

* * *

 **Trigger warning: suicide if you can't handle that, skip to the AN at the end**

The twilight air breezed into the concrete box, sending chills up his spine. Tears continued down his face as the pencil in his hand produced the words on the thin paper. He had been working for weeks now, finishing this story for him to remember always of the love that they once shared. It was all gone now, but when he read what he had wrote, it seemed real once again. He had witnessed the death of his one true love, and yet he was still left to live. It was a curse in his mind, true torture that he would end today.

The last few words of the story itched onto the paper and his calloused hands pulled it together. All complete, he looked at the notebook that he held in his hand, the front written neatly in cursive lettering. He felt like his love was there with him every time he read the story, but when he looked up from the book, the anguish took over. The midnight guards had left early, giving him time to make his paradise hole. The bars of the window had been removed, making for a clear exit out of the jail cell. He held the book close to his chest as he walked over to the open gap in the wall and looked down. He had been placed in a very unusually tall prison, assuring for a successful suicide if he jumped.

So, with his last few breaths, he put his legs through the window and sat on the edge. Closing his eyes, he spoke one last time.

"I'm coming Roma, I'll finally be with you; my one and only sunshine." And with that, he pushed himself off the edge, still holding the book close to his heart. The fast motion through the air let his hair flow behind him, falling through the moist air. He smiled as he fell, felling safe and comforted that he will be with his love again.

Then the white light took over and filled his sight, not even feeling pain, but warmth. He blinked his eyes open and saw a familiar figure in front of him with a wide smile. He gasped and ran into the open arms, the two embracing each other tightly. They both exploded with emotion that they could be together forever now, and nobody could ever tear them apart again.

He was finally with his one and only sunshine.

* * *

 ** _I'M SORRY_**

 **Well this has been fun, please leave a review and check out our other stories, I swear not all of them are this traumatic (but most of them are oops).**

 **I really loved writing this with Sammy, it was so fun! I hate finishing stories, it's like another part of my soul dies ;-; - Sam**


End file.
